


Two Strokes towards Forgiveness

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://droxy.livejournal.com/profile">droxy</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/McGongall: referee, armor, desk</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Strokes towards Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [droxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=droxy).



> Written on 16 April 2012 in response to [droxy](http://droxy.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/McGongall: referee, armor, desk_.

It's Minerva who first comes to him. It has to be because St. Mungo's doesn't permit cats. He reaches down to stroke her fur.

In an instant, she's herself again. "But for that armour, I might have killed you."

He blinks; she doesn't.

With an effort, he says, "Don't flatter . . . yourself."

"Well, that's better than I'd hoped," says Minerva. "The dragon at the desk said you were refusing to speak."

"No one . . . worth speaking . . . to until . . . now."

Minerva strokes his hand. "I'm glad we have no need of a referee. I thought you might not be in a forgiving mood."


End file.
